


Your Mind Is Not Your Own

by health_goth



Category: Homestuck, John Dies at the End - David Wong
Genre: Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 19:23:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/917093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/health_goth/pseuds/health_goth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lord English's last words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Mind Is Not Your Own

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in about fifteen minutes. Struck by the desire to write a JDatE/Hs crossover while my laptop was dead. I am a quality writer, obviously.

It was too late for him to do anything. Lord English could feel himself burning up from the inside out, and he was helpless. Every power, every ability, every bit of strength had been sapped from his body, and he was burning. They could not kill him, could not possibly hope to confront him directly and have a chance of winning, so they had tricked him. He had been tricked, and though his strength was vast and his capabilities many, he had been unable to see it. They had hidden the plan deep in the furthest, darkest, most barren reaches of the game in the universe, and he had fallen into it. He had fallen, and he was falling and burning and they had watched him fall and they had locked the universe behind him and thrown away the key.

He was burning and he hadn’t moved in hours (or was it weeks or years or seconds), hadn’t so much as twitched a muscle (or so he thought, maybe he’d been screaming this whole time), but somehow, without his say-so, his mouth began to open. If he had been able to focus on anything but the burning, the fire that was infinitely hotter than fire, he might have wondered why or how. His mouth opened and he tried to scream but he couldn’t and, for reasons he would never understand, Lord English spoke aloud the last words he would ever utter in a voice that had never been his own, never to be heard by anyone:

“ _I SERVE NONE BUT KORROK.”_

**Author's Note:**

> It’s been a surprisingly long time since I’ve noticed any badly-photoshopped John Dies at the End movie posters with Homestuck characters’ heads slapped on hanging out in the tumblr tag, but regardless I figured that my first (and maybe only, maybe not) JDatE/Hs crossover should very pointedly not include John or Dave because fuck you.
> 
> Cross-posted to tumblr.


End file.
